deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza VS Noctis
Erza VS Noctis 'is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Erza Scarlet|'Erza Scarlet]]' '''from 'Fairy Tail 'with [[Noctis Lucis Caelum|'Noctis Lucis Caelum']] from 'Final Fantasy XV. Prince of Lucis VS Queen of Fairies.png|Commander Ghost Noctis VS Erza.png|Commander Ghost (Ver. 2) Noctis VS Erza 2.png|Commander Ghost (Ver. 3) Noctis VS Erza 3.png|Commander Ghost (Ver. 4) Noctis VS Erza 4.png|Commander Ghost (Ver. 5) ''' Description Fairy Tail VS Final Fantasy! These two gear-shifters have slain many evils, but can they slay each other? Interlude (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade:- During any war, weapons and armor are your best friend, and whatever you have on hand will help you cut your opponents down. Lion:- Or in the case of these two, literally anything they've ever used because it comes to hand whenever they need it. Erza Scarlet, the Queen of Fairies. ' ' Blade:- And Noctis Lucis Caelum, the Prince of Lucis. For this battle we'll be giving the two combatants all canon weapons. This means the two will meet equipped with the weapons they choose to take into battle during special fight scenes and will be armed with those sets only, meaning access to anything they use outside of their original sources is exempted from battle. Lion:- He's Blade and I'm Lion. Blade:- And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Erza (Begin Fairy Tail 2014:- Main Theme) Blade:- Erza Scarlet is the S-Class Requip Mage of Fairy Tail. She is the Queen of Fairies and an armored sword-wielding badass. Lion:- You may think she was born in living hell to get this tough. Buuuuut... you'd only be half right. Blade:- Erza was born in a peaceful town known as Rosemary Village. For the first few years of her life to around the time she was a child, Erza had a rather chipper life in her town. Lion:- And from this point afterwards you'd be correct about living hell. Erza's village was shortly invaded by a bunch of psycho cult guys, who just straight-up killed everyone and took the children as slaves. Blade:- Erza was among the enslaved children, and since then, as a child, she along with the other children was forced to work day and night in order to rebuild a tower that would resurrect their so worshipped overlord.. Lion:- Sounds rough, right? Well, trust me, this is where the part about her being tough comes in. Erza was always competent, and thus she, along with her friend Jellal, executed an escape operation, fighting their way out of slavery. But when it was time to escape, Jellal was afflicted by some curse that turned him into an evil asshole, which forced Erza to leave on her lonesome. Blade:- After these rather unfortunate events took place, Erza dedicated her life to helping and protecting innocent people. Lion:- Now free from those child laborers back in her old slavery camp, Erza was ready to make her own decisions. Blade:- And so she joined the Fairy Tail Guild, and, with her competence and natural born genius, quickly rose through the ranks as a Requip Mage. Lion:- Requip Magic essentially works like a video game arsenal. Wherever Erza goes, she isn't lugging anything around. Say someone tries to mug her because she looks like one of those innocent girls you can sweet-talk and torment, and poof, next thing you know, you've got a sword or a spear in your gut. Blade:- Long story short she can instantly equip any of her 100 armors or 200 swords and spears at will. Lion:- Basically, she's a walking fucking armory. (Begin Titania Dances) Blade:- Erza can shift between her different armors at will. Her go-to armor is a standard Heart Kruz set, but others include the Black Wing Flame Empress Armors, which allows her to fly, and, in the latter's case, resist and use fire magic, the Heaven's Wheel Armor, which lets her both levitate and ''shoot swords, and even the ...Seduction Armor to distract her foes. '''Lion:- I don't know about you, but I'm sure distracted.' Blade:- Snap out of it. If you think that's all of Erza's arsenal, then you're wrong. She has two different spiky armors, one being the Purgatory Armor, and the other being the more defensive Adamantine Armor. Lion:- She additionally has the Giant Armor, which both makes her look colossal and is used with powerful lance to go with it. Blade:- One of her strongest armors is the golden Nakagami Armor. With this armor she is equipped with a devastatingly powerful sword known as a Halberd. However, it also takes up a huge amount of her magic reserve. Lion:- There's also the Sea Empress Armor, another valid fanservice candidate. It's got the ability to basically nullify all water attacks and also use Water Magic with the Sea Empress Sword. Blade:- Another powerful armor is the Wingblade Armor, which has wings literally made of swords. With this armor she can both defend, and bypass enemy durability by using the swords to attack from afar. Lion:- She's also got the immensely fast Flight Armor, the light magic-emitting Morning Star Armor, the knight-looking Piercing Armor, which equips her with a giant jousting spear, the Lightning Empress Armor, which grants her lightning resistance and magic, as well as a giant spear to go with it, and the Robe of Yūen, which grants her elastic abilities as well as another giant sword. Blade:- But perhaps Erza's most powerful armor is the Armadura Fairy Armor. This pink armor grants her improved strength, as well as the ability to launch energy blasts at her opponents. Lion:- These energy blasts are basically magic that is used in conjunction with her armor. But if she feels a need for speed, Erza will straight-up take off all that defensive armor, and put on something way more basic, and way lighter. Blade:- The Clear-Heart Clothing is essentially just a layer of bandages. Her durability is decreased for a surge of strength and speed that channels her strength into her blades, allowing her to fight with much more power and speed than usual. Lion:- Basic and easy, the Clear Heart is ideal for finishing attacks. Blade:- Erza has done a lot of impressive things with her armor arsenal. She was able to pierce a giant floating cube, which, by the way, was immense in size and comparable to roughly the size of a few buildings. Lion:- She survived an explosion that blew up an island, defeated a hundred monsters at once, sliced a meteor in half, and has defeated powerful foes like Midnight, Azuma, and Kagura, even though Kagura has the strength to destroy her Adamantine Armor with a single blow. Blade:- She even defeated the demon Kyoka, who had previously nullified Erza's five senses, but Erza was able to win the battle anyway. Lion:- She's the youngest Fairy Tail guild member that reached S-Class, destroyed an island during a fight, is a master hand-to hand combatant, and can easily slice through metal using her sword swings' air pressure. Blade:- Erza is undoubtedly able to hold her own against nearly any foe that challenges her, but she does have a few flaws. For one, her magic reserves are limited, and using most of her magic blasts and armors can quickly drain out her magic. Lion:- Rapidly shifting between her armors can exhaust her, and rather quickly too, due to this weakness. Additionally, she has the world's worst temper. Blade:- Erza is prone to losing her temper quickly, and though she's usually a cool-headed fighter, if she loses it, you're in for something terrible. Lion:- Which goes to show, Erza is not one to be messed with. "I don't care if you're the strongest or the top guild in Fiore, but I will tell you this. You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off." Noctis (Begin Wanderlust) Lion:- Being the heir to the throne sounds awesome. You get to execute tyranny, be a snobbish asshole, and do all sorts of terrible things and get away with it. Blade:- Trust me, royalty isn't all it's cut out to be. And few would know this more than the Prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Lion:- Early in his life, when he was a baby, Noctis' mother the Queen of Lucis, died. After this tragic event, Noctis' father went on to learn from the spirits of the previous kings of Lucis that Noctis was the king that would go on to fight and die for his kingdom. Blade:- These words caused a drastic shift in his father's attitude. He decided that it would be best for Noctis to live a regular kid's life, and thus, for the years that followed, Noctis led a relatively normal life, despite his royal blood. Lion:- But then, one day, Noctis encountered something terrible. (Begin Hunt or be Hunted) Blade:- Noctis and the servants accompanying him fell victim to the daemon Maerillith, which killed all the servants and gravely injured Noctis. This sent him into a coma, and he was eventually sent off to a place called Tenebrae to recover. Lion:- Here he met his childhood friend, Princess Lunafreya, while he was recovering. They promised to keep in touch, shared a red notebook, and when Noctis returned to Lucis later he found out that Noctis and Luna were chosen by the stars for a greater purpose. Blade:- Basically they were betrothed. Lion:- Either way, as you should previously know, it was a pretty casual life as Noctis grew up. He had a team of friends, which cared for him, trained in combat, and eventually went onto accompany him in his quest to formalize the union the states when he turned 20 for his marriage to Luna as the heir to the throne of Lucis. Blade:- These friends that follow Noctis are Ignis, his royal advisor, Gladiolus, his personal bodyguard, and Prompto, his best friend. Lion:- These four have been through a lot, and now in this quest, they need each other more than ever, and each one has a different specialty. But, since Noctis is the one we're talking about, let's just say he's a walking weapons closet. Blade:- Trained in combat by Gladio since his early years, Noctis is excellent when it comes to using swords and lances in combat. (Begin Apocalypsis Noctis) Lion:- Noctis can manifest any weapon into his arms at any given time, letting him pull off some insane combos on the fly! He wields the Engine Blade, a powerful sword presented to him by his father on his sixteenth birthday. Blade:- The Engine Blade has three upgrades. The first is the Engine Blade II. The second upgrade is the Engine Blade III. The third and strongest upgrade boosts the Engine Blade beyond any of its original capacities, granting him the deadly Ultima Blade. Lion:- The Ultima Blade is a powerful sword, as well as Noctis' standard battle sword. It can dish out devastating combos, and upon landing a combo finisher, drains out all the natural energy of Noctis' enemies. Blade:- Noctis can phase through walls, teleport short distances and shift between any weapon at any given time. He possesses 13 Royal Arms, each of which belonged to any of the 113 kings before him. The first among these is the Sword of the Wise, an imposing yet surprisingly normal sword once wielded by a wise King that had raised the first Lucian wall. Lion:- The second Royal Arm is the Axe of the Conqueror, a powerful double-bladed axe that's good for lopping off body parts and turning enemies into timber. This axe was used by a king known as the Conqueror, who rose to the occasion for Lucis' sake during difficult times. Blade:- The third Royal Arm is the magic-enhanced Bow of the Clever, a huge crossbow belonging to a king that used his cleverness to attain betterment in his skills and bring great achievements to Lucis. Lion:- The fourth Royal Arm is not one, but two weapons in one. The Swords of the Wanderer are dual blades that can fuse into one for massive damage, belonging to a wandering adventurer that ruled Lucis as its king once. Blade:- The fifth Royal Arm is the extremely powerful Blade of the Mystic, a giant sword that boosts Noctis' strength during battle. It originally belonged to a king known as the Mystic, who was the first defender of the Oracle. Lion:- The sixth Royal Arm is the Star of the Rogue, a giant shuriken that belonged to the shady Lucian queen known as the Rogue. This four-bladed throwing star both gives Noctis ranged abilities, and ninja powers! Blade:- If you think Cloud Strife had the biggest sword in Final Fantasy, the seventh Royal Arm will make you think again. This hulking sword-and-club fusion is the Sword of the Tall, belonging to the tallest Lucian King. It has massive striking power, though it's admittedly rather tough to wield. Lion:- Thinking Noctis has no way to defend himself? Well, think again, especially when he raises the eighth Royal Arm, the Shield of the Just, in your face. This massive shield belonged to a queen known as the Just, who worked tirelessly to bring everlasting peace within her rule. Blade:- The ninth Royal Arm is the Mace of the Fierce, possibly the most brutal weapon in Noctis' arsenal. He uses this mace to easily blow limbs right off of his enemies, which makes sense, because the Fierce was a king infamous for his violent ways on the battlefield. Lion:- The tenth Royal Arm is a multi-weapon, the Scepter of the Pious. It combines elements from almost all the other Royal Arms, using Noctis' magic power for damage output, and belonged to a king known as the Pious, who worked with the Oracle and attempted to establish divine belief upon Lucis. Blade:- The eleventh of Noctis' Royal Arms was actually obtained from Luna herself. After Luna used the Trident of the Oracle, a literal weapon of the Oracle, to awaken the spirit Leviathan to aid Noctis in his quest... Lion:- Okay, ''huge ''spoiler alert. Luna got killed by this douchebag named Ardyn, which caused Noctis to fly into a rage as he entered battle against Leviathan to prove himself. Blade:- Noctis now also wielded the power of the Oracle through this trident, which is hands-down one of his most important Royal Arms. Lion:- The twelfth Royal Arm is the Katana of the Warrior. A longsword that belonged to the king known as the Warrior, this colossal blade is a nice, quick weapon used to slash through just about anything. Blade:- The final Royal Arm is none other than that of King Regis, Noctis' own father. The Sword of the Father is among Noctis' most iconic weapons. A huge blade that boosts Noctis' strength stats, it's easily among his best weapons. Lion:- But other than his trust Ultima Blade and the Royal Arms, Noctis does have a few blades and magic techniques of his own. He wields multiple other swords, polearms, and lances in combat. Blade:- This includes the Soul Saber, which deals increasingly more damage as Noctis' stamina flags, the Blood Sword, which grants him the ability to drain his opponents' health, the Drain Lance, a spear that absorbs elemental energy upon delivering a finishing blow, and Ulric's Kukiri's, twin daggers used by a hero of old that were forged in separate places. Lion:- He additionally wields a few larger swords called Greatswords, which includes the massive War Sword and the lightning-using Thunderbolt. Blade:- Noctis additionally has access to Elemancy, the ability to fuse obtained natural energy and use them in combat. It's most likely that Noctis' most used element among these is Fire, which additionally has the upgraded forms Fira and Firaga. Additionally for magical purposes, Noctis wears the Ring of the Lucii, a ring passed down among Lucian kings generation by generation. Lion:- With this magic-empowered ring, Noctis gains access to three different forms of powerful magic. Blade:- This includes Holy, a powerful form of holy magic that deals holy damage- basically light-based energy to nearby foes. With Alterna he can create a sort of dimensional portal to send off nearby enemies, and with Death, he can bring instantaneous death to his foes. Lion:- But if all this wasn't enough, if you get in Noctis' way, he'll bring weapon armageddon upon you. Noctis enters Armiger for the first time. Blade:- Noctis' Armiger state is activated when he is empowered by the souls of his ancestors. In this buffed-up form, Noctis has the ability to infinitely levitate and is surrounded by the 13 Royal Arms. Lion:- Using Armiger, Noctis has the ability to freely wield all his Royal Arms at once, even being able to launch them at his opponents! Blade:- Using Armiger makes Noctis much faster and also increases the power of his Warp-Strike as he will attack with all his weapons at once. Lion:- With so many royal gifts on hand Noctis has been through a lot of things. He's comparable to Gilgamesh, who travels between universes and has shown to be as powerful as that creepy guy Kefka, who literally caused the apocalypse. Blade:- He has also defeated numerous foes including Ardyn, Leviathan, Ifrit and even a Daemonized version of Luna's older brother. Lion:- He's also just very, ''very ''well-trained. Blade:- Noctis is definitely an expert swordsman, but that doesn't stop him from having his faults. He often prefers to fight with his team and borrowed power from the stars rather than alone, and his most powerful combos involve his team in some way. Additionally, his magic meter depleting can leave him exhausted and make it difficult for him to fight, since he'll no longer be able to warp. Additionally, when wielding the Royal Arms Noctis' health slowly depletes. Lion:- The Ring of Lucii additionally has a downside in the fact that it FUCKING DRAINS OUT LIFE-FORCE WHILE HE'S USING IT! Also, Noctis has that one case as nearly everybody else to ever enter this show. He's brash. So brash to the point where he made it through his quest and fulfilled his destiny of- spoiler alert number 2, dying for the sake of his kingdom. Blade:- Just goes to show that Noctis is perhaps the most memorable king Lucis ever had, because when he ascended to the throne, he ascended right into the heavens. "Kings of Lucis..." Noctis breathes in deeply. "Come to me!" With those words, Noctis shoves his sword into the floor, unleashing the spirits of the kings all around him. DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) ' ' Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Begin Hyrule Castle:- Zelda Twilight Princess OST) A pedestal near a huge castle moat... Crashing water echoed all around the pedestal, which was surrounded by a waterfall. The steps leading up to the pedestal grew wetter with every drop of water, but aside from the waterfall, the place was silent. No noises, just a tranquil most near an ancient castle. The waterfall led down into a colossal lake, surrounding the place. The pedestal had one sword buried in it. It was an impressive longsword with a sharp edge- said to be a weapon of extreme power that the people of the town didn't dare touch. The pedestal was well-guarded, as in the wrong hands, it could lead to a disaster. But today, somebody was headed towards the blade. Her footsteps thumped on the steps up to the castle as two armored statues fell to the ground behind her, defeated. She stepped upwards towards the pedestal and faced the sword. It was time to claim the weapon in the name of her guild. Erza Scarlet 'brushed her blazing red hair off her face as she looked at the sword, in its impressive full glory. It gleamed in the daytime light unlike anything, inviting forward the person that had overcome the trials. Erza, serious as ever, just barely mustered a satisfied grin as she stepped forward and put her hands around the hilt of the sword, feeling its raw strength surge through her. She pulled at the sword, which caused it to flash with light as her hands grasped it tighter, the blade slowly rising from its resting place. Just a bit more- '"Listen, I'm gonna have to ask you to move aside, because the guys and I... kinda need that sword." Erza shoved the sword back into its pedestal, turning around and drawing her own sword to face the man behind her. He was around the same age as her, a bit taller and skinnier, but definitely powerful. He had imposing black hair and a jacket around him. Erza wore a serious expression as she pointed her sword at him. "I claimed this sword first in the name of my guild. Stand aside and this can be resolved peacefully." The man, Noctis Lucis Caelum, took a few steps back and warped a sword right into his own hands. "Alright, look, I don't wanna hurt you but I need that sword. Isn't there a way we can resolve this easily?" Erza took a few steps ahead. "The blade is mine. Leave it or fight me." Noctis sighed. He wasn't in the mood to fight someone right now, especially if it was over a sword. But... considering the usefulness the sword would serve him, and the challenge... Begrudgingly, with some reluctance, Noctis raised his sword. "Fine, we'll fight for it. You win, you can have it for your guild. I win, I take the sword back to my friends." Erza held her sword in combative position as Noctis did the same. She jumped at him as he warped ahead, and right in the middle of the bridge leading to the pedestal, they locked blades, scraping metal as their expressions went intense. (Begin Stand Your Ground) The blades scraped intensely as sparks flew off, a loud clang ''echoing through the area as they bounced off each other, causing their wielders to step back. Noctis ran forward and swung the Ultima Blade for the second time, but Erza raised her sword to counter it, but Noctis did a backward bounce at this and backflipped onto the ground, getting back up. Erza thrust her sword forward at Noctis, but he narrowly dodged it. Erza attempted several more swings which Noctis dodged on and on, but she eventually gave up and took a strike at the tip of his skull, forcing him to duck down and grab the flat edges of the sword at both hands and bounce it back, after which he thrust the Ultima Blade right into Erza's stomach. No ripping sound of flesh? Looking at Erza's abdomen, Noctis spotted his sword tip clashing against her armor, which deflected the blow. She took this opportunity to kick him straight in the chest and swing her blade into his shoulder, which caused a weak spurt of blood. Noctis retaliated by swinging at Erza's throat, which would've surely taken her head off hadn't she sidestepped in time. '"A worthy foe... I underestimated you, but this isn't over!"' Erza swung her sword right forward to meet the Ultima Blade blocking it. Noctis quickly used this time frame as Erza's sword bounced off to warp behind her and swing his sword down her back, afterwards kicking her as she groaned in agony at the sound of metal cutting through her armor. She fell back as a bit of blood landed on the floor at Noctis' feet, but his feet disappeared as soon as he warped behind Erza and rammed the edge of his sword behind her, sending her flying into the air, where he warped to cut at her to the side, afterwards teleporting above her to do a downwards slash, which drew blood as Erza fell to the ground. '"You're not bad yourself, but the victory is gonna be mine!"' Noctis exclaimed these words with heavy passion as he shot forward and rammed the flat edge of his sword against Erza's armor, swinging it aside to make her step onto the ground injured. She quickly equipped her Adamantine Armor and swung her sword in preparation. '"Try to penetrate this defense!"' Noctis dashed forward as Erza blocked his extremely quick attacks using her armor. He sidewinded, zipslashed and more in an attempt to break Erza's defense, but all efforts caused him to slide back towards the pedestal. '"Keep up the tough act, I'll strike back a thousandfold!"' Noctis swung his sword aside and ran forward, warping all around Erza and swinging different blades into her armor from every angle possible, downwards slashes, upwards, and all while shifting blades. Erza remained as strong as ever, unharmed in the Adamantine Armor, and as Noctis attempted to assault her head from above, she pulled off an impressive dodge and slid back. '"Your incompetence will be your downfall."' Erza ran forward and rammed the flat edge of her blade to the side of the Ultima Blade, causing sparks to fly as the two fighters slid past each other. Erza was temporarily stunned, which gave Noctis the opportunity to deliver two huge gashes to her armor with the sword, slashing sideways and inward. Erza stepped back and equipped her Black Wing Armor and flew into the air, and dived down at Noctis with her sword held out. '"Take this!"' Erza crashed into the ground as Noctis rolled back, which caused her sword to be buried in the ground, stuck as debris broke away. She tried to pull out her sword, but Noctis rushed ahead and swung his sword into her sides twice, before doing a freestyle kick to her chest that caused her to be sent flying. She landed on the ground, wounded badly as her opponent walked towards her. She closed her eyes as Noctis raised the Ultima Blade to finish her, but opened them just when the blade was about to rip through her flesh, greeting it with the Giant Armor! '"Try this on for size!"' Erza swung her huge blade backward and forward, clashing with Noctis', but due to the difference in sword strength, Noctis was sent flying upon the third strike. Landing near the pedestal, he got back up and dusted his knees as Erza slowly walked towards him. '"Stay down, and I won't harm you."' Noctis replied by grunting and getting up as he swung the Thunderbolt into Erza's Giant Armor, catching her off-guard, followed by using the War Sword to deliver a deadly finishing blow that created a crack in her armor! He quickly performed a turn-strike with the Blood Sword, ramming its tip into the crack in her armor, breaking through it and causing the sword to tear into her abdomen! Noctis ripped out the sword as Erza stepped back, clutching the bleeding wound in her stomach as fresh blood dripped out between her fingers onto the ground. Blood trickled down her mouth as Noctis' wounds slightly receded. He warped over to Erza and shifted back to the Ultima Blade, preparing to tear through her flesh and kill her. '"Not today!"' Erza deflected the sword and equipped her Flame Empress Armor, flying back up into the air. Noctis warped over and tried to swing the blade and cut her open, but she avoided the blow and knocked him back down to the ground with the hilt of her sword. Noctis crashed into the ground as Erza switched to her Wingblade Armor, flying up and descending right afterwards at Noctis to tear right through him! '"Sorry about this!"' Noctis dodged, which caused Erza to crash headfirst into a pillar! She fell to the ground and spat up blood as she forced herself back up, continuing to recover from the wounds. Noctis took this opportunity to equip the Drain Lance, and before Erza could react, lodged it right through her chest! Blood dripped out Erza's chest as Noctis withdrew his lance. She collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood, as Noctis walked towards the pedestal to pull out the sword, but to his surprise, he heard a voice behind him! '"No... I must be strong... I must stand up... For the sake of my friends!"' Erza got back up in a radiant flash of light as the gleam in her eyes grew more focused. She changed to the Armadura Fairy Armor and ran at Noctis, sword bared. Noctis drew his sword just in time and countered, leading to an epic duel of blades as Noctis swerved sideways and ducked, while swinging the Ultima Blade at Erza's back, but she blocked the attack and swung at his upper torso, forcing him to crouch-jump and swing sideways at Erza's neck only for her to do a backflip and swing forward to meet Noctis' Ultima Blade down under. Their swords bounced off each other, but Erza recovered first and jumping-side-kicked Noctis in the face, followed by ripping through his shirt with a swing of her sword and shoving it through his stomach! Noctis coughed up a bit of blood as it dripped down his mouth, but instead of slumping over dead, he put a hand on Erza's sword and pushed it away and out! Despite bleeding, Noctis didn't give up, and threw his sword at Erza, warping there and hacking away at her armor with several warp-strikes, switching between the Ultima Blade, Thunderbolt, War Sword, Drain Lance, and the Blood Sword. Finally, he warped in front of Erza and struck her from front with one of the Ulric's Kukiris, followed by a frontal rush that slid up from her side with another sword attack. Noctis slid backwards and held out his hand wearing the Ring of the Lucii, casting Alterna. '''ZHWOOSH!' A huge portal opened up behind Erza and began to try sucking her in, causing her to dig her sword into the ground to prevent this, but the force quickly drained away the sword that came with the Armadura armor and even bits and pieces of the armor! In a last-ditch effort, Erza equipped the Flight Armor, obtaining the necessary speed to prevent herself getting sucked in. She shot forward and away from the portal as it closed, and swung one sword at Noctis, only to be blocked by one of Ulric's Kukiris, but shortly swerved aside and stabbed him in the back with the other. Noctis stepped ahead and coughed up blood, but recovered quickly and turned around with the Thunderbolt in hand, slamming it into Erza's chest and causing a massive electric shockwave as she rolled into the ground out of injury. Noctis ripped the sword out of his back and began walking towards her to finish the job, but as he got right in front of her, she equipped the Lightning Empress Armor and delivered an uppercut-kick to his chin! "Fool... I won't give up so easily, and I decline losing!" Noctis rubbed his mouth as he raised Thunderbolt over his back. "Neither do I." The two rushed ahead to meet each other, locking blades, which caused a massive shockwave, after which Noctis quickly jabbed the Thunderbolt into Erza's stomach! But much to his surprise, instead of hearing the sound of iron piercing flesh, the blade's electricity drained into Erza's armor as she pulled it out. "Your lightning is of no use against this armor." As the Thunderbolt fell to the ground beside Noctis, he drew the War Sword. "In that case it looks like this is my next weapon!" Noctis ran at Erza and tried to swing the War Sword down upon her, but she blocked it from underneath with her own. The swords met and screeched, but Noctis did a low sweeping kick and took Erza off-guard. He swung the War Sword forward violently several times, and, Erza, disadvantaged, tried to counter but couldn't get enough time to pull it off well, and was thus taken to the edge of the ridge, where she met a disadvantaged clash with the War Sword, which Noctis pressed down onto her as she sweated attempting to clash back, but her sword was knocked off, and Noctis whacked the War Sword into her armor and knocked her off the ridge into the moat, causing her to fall into the water and drown due to her inner discord. Noctis turned around and pulled at the sword in the pedestal again, raising it out. The blade was almost out of the pedestal when... BZAZSHH! A wave of energy with serious knockback overturned Noctis as he rolled onto the ground on his chest and fell back. Erza, in her Sea Empress Armor, had jumped out of the water and blasted him with energy. Noctis got back up and rubbed dirt off his shirt. "Keep switching armor, I won't yield whatsoever!" Noctis did a cyclone swing to block off another energy blast from Erza's sword and did a huge downward turning swing, shifting to the Soul Saber. Blood lashed out of Erza at this as Noctis swung twice more into her, only to be blocked and pushed back at the second strike. Erza switched to the Nakagami Armor and thrust her sword forward for another huge wave of energy, which would've engulfed Noctis if he hadn't absorbed some of Erza's energy early on. He used this to quickly unleash a Fire, which clashed the wave, but wasn't quite much. Quickly, he turned it into a Fira, which blocked the wave slightly more, but was ever so dying regardless. Eventually, he unleashed it as a full Firaga, which burst right through the blast and struck Erza right in the heart, causing her to be knocked over due to raw fire force. She rolled onto the ground and dropped her sword right in front of her as Noctis walked forward. To his surprise, however, she was still stirring! "I can't lose this... This fight determines the future of my guild! Of my friends!" Erza drew her blade and forced herself up, clashing Noctis sword-to-sword as before. She equipped the Piercing Armor and jousted forward for a quick back-strike, and then ran at Noctis, lance held out, only to be barely dodged and be slashed at the nape of the neck! Erza's Piercing Armor fell apart instantly, leaving her armorless, in the Clear Heart Clothing. She was now at her most vulnerable, yet quickest. Katana-to-sword, this was gonna be epic. Both combatants ran ahead full-speed as their blades were drawn. They swung at each other with pure force that echoed across the moat with a clang. The swords bounced off each other as Noctis pulled up for a skull strike. Erza quickly parried as Noctis swung down, causing their blades to meet with a sharp screech as they were forced to leap back. The swordfighters now stared each other down, breathing with anxiety and swearing. Erza made the first move after the short rest and ran ahead. Noctis attempted to get up but was kicked in the face by Erza. She swiftly turned and slammed her sword into him several times, drawing varying amounts of blood. Noctis huffed in the red-hot injury and left several openings. Erza took this opportunity and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him off the short bridge into the moat. She jumped off herself, equipping her next armor, which shone out as angel-like wings generated from her back. The short Clear-Heart Cloth morphed into a tiny piece of armor as the pants extended into a silvery skirt. Erza flew out and up in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, swords fanning out and pointing regally around her. Noctis lay in the water, bleeding and exhausted. "It's no use. You're finished." Erza set her wheel of blades loose at Noctis, stroking them down like rain. Noctis was unconscious and unable to react as the swords jetted down, but as a water droplet fell down, his meaningful blue eyes opened. Noctis was surrounded by 13 weapons now, as well as a blue aura. He jetted upwards like a jumping dolphin back into the air, his new weapons surrounding him. There were huge swords, a mace, a shield, and even a crossbow surrounding Noctis, as he dried off the water. He locked his eyes onto Erza's. Both were now bruised beyond present repair and one was about to drop dead. It was about time to answer exactly which that was. (Begin Scarlet Warrioress) Charge. CLANG! ' The two dashed into each other at invisible speeds, their weaponry rings clashing so fast that nothing could be seen except the massive sound waves created by their epic collisions. The sky roared as the weapons cut through the wind. Two swordfighters bouncing into each other and away. The two were backed off by the sheer force and dashed forward again, their weapons dangerously scraping as they clashed, causing them to topple out of balance as they spun around their owners, metal clashing with pure force. The scraping soon released sparks as the weapons continued fighting each other in a brutal lock, bouncing back again with their owners huffing in tiredness. Noctis moved first this time and flew ahead, quickly calling to the Shield of the Just to block off an incoming stream of swords. He made it to Erza, whose swords were still on their way back to her, and slammed the shield full-force into her face. Quickly, he moved a small distance back and allowed his weapons to spin with accelerated force into Erza, drilling her into the wall and drawing blood. Erza grabbed her stomach and coughed blood as Noctis took a fly backwards and dodged sideways to avoid the incoming swords. Erza quickly recovered as she let the swords surround her as before, and launched herself forwards, loosening her hands in order to command forward her swords. '"This isn't over!" Noctis dodged to the left for the swords incoming from the right. A few tried to missile him from above, but he dodged them too. His Armiger aura grew stronger as he swooped under a flurry of swords aimed at his heart, but failed to dodge the last wave, which caused a couple swords to bury themselves in his shoulder. Erza swooped up into the air as a few swords streamed back towards Noctis' open back. Noctis however, was too busy tending to his now open cut in the shoulder, the swords dripping blood. Noctis was quickly struck by several swords at once, drawing blood, tearing his clothes, and knocking him off-balance. Noctis stammered mid-air as the swords once more rebounded for his heart, but to his great fortune, Noctis was able to recover! He shook off the wounds despite heavy bleeding and flew forward at top speed, Erza's swords chasing behind him. Due to not being able to defend herself as her swords were all behind Noctis, Erza gasped as Noctis jetted ahead with a determined expression. The Shield of the Just rotated quickly behind him, shifting to block the incoming swords, as Noctis grabbed hold of the Swords of the Wanderer, and quickly shifted around the defenseless Erza, stabbing into her waist with one and through the center of her stomach with the other. Erza clutched her wound and fell back, blood dripping out her mouth, as Noctis swerved around and back, slamming Erza's cheek full-on with the Mace of the Fierce, causing her to lose balance and gain a massive bruise to her cheekbone, turning it purplish red as her blood leaked out her mouth. "Let's end this!" Noctis swerved around the swords chasing him, dodging with great precision as Erza attempted to pull the swords out of her openly bleeding waist and stomach, but was struck by Noctis twice more as he rushed forward with the Star of the Rouge. It buried itself in Erza's shoulder as she screamed in agony, blood leaking from her body at all parts. Noctis was, however, caught up by two swords as he swerved off, both of which dodged the Shield of the Just and slammed themselves into his shoulder, but nowhere fatal. As he burst upwards, Noctis mustered every atom of strength possible as he grabbed the Sword of the Father. He had it set, three swords were right behind him... SHING! The Sword of the Father went right through Erza's chest, cutting clean through her skin & armor, and her heart. Erza made a noise as she choked on her own blood, her eyes growing huge with agony from the stab. Her remaining swords dropped to the water as Noctis withdrew his weapons, as well as throwing away the swords in his shoulder and back. The Armiger calmed down as Noctis dropped to the ground. Erza collapsed too, but blood washed out of her as she did, dropping into a pool of her own blood. As Noctis turned to walk off, however, he heard Erza speak behind him. "Wait!*cough*" At this word, Noctis turned to heed Erza. "I'm listening." "I-it was an honorable battle. You- you are worthy of the weapon..." A single tear stained the pool of blood as Erza coughed out her last words. "Tell my guild *cough* that... *cough* it was an- *cough* honor... working with them." Erza said these words with her dying breath as her head collapsed to the ground, her tear lost in the pool of blood. Noctis raised his hand to help, but it was too late. He sourly grinned and shed a single tear. "It was a pretty fun fight. As such, I'll respect your final wishes. May you have the best from here on out." K.O.! (Begin Up For the Challenge:- Final Fantasy XV OST) Erza's body lies in the bloodstained water surrounded by a ring of swords. Noctis draws the sword from the pedestal and raises it, letting it shine. Lion:- Well, there goes another member of Fairy Tail. Blade:- Erza is tough. She's hands-down among the strongest people in her entire guild but against someone like Noctis, even her advantages were scarce. Lion:- Yup. Noctis had pretty much every edge available. He was easily stronger due to being comparable to Gladio, who in turn can be scaled over to Gilgamesh. Blade:- Gilgamesh is a Final Fantasy character that travels between different universes of different events. He has shown to scale to quite a few different characters due to this, and among these is Kefka, a psychotic clown that once, I kid you not, destroyed an entire planet. Lion:- Surviving an island-busting explosion doesn't sound so impressive now, does it? Yeah, nor does slicing an island-sized meteor in half. Blade:- When it came to speed, these two were pretty much even. Erza can deflect bullets when in her Clear Heart Clothing whereas Noctis is somewhere in the lightning-timing range. However, his speed is also comparable to Gladio, and by using Gilgamesh, we can put Noctis at the speed at around... the low end of the relativistic range, somewhat above the high end of the hypersonic range. Lion:- Erza was a prodigy, don't get me wrong, but Noctis is clearly overall a superior fighter to her due to his skills. Despite the sheer variety in their arsenals, Noctis was the only one who could truly... kill Erza. Blade:- Erza really had no way of doing much to Noctis due to him reaching higher levels than her, and the fact that most of his arsenal countered hers, it wouldn't be too difficult for him to do something like just banish her with Alterna or instantaneously cast Death on her. Lion:- And it doesn't help the redhead's case that Noctis could keep draining away at her defenses and life force while also replenishing his own. Noctis truly does know how to Noct 'em out. Blade:- The winner is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Vegeta's Super Saiyan:- Dragon Ball Z OST) The first face to flash by is a person with spiky blonde hair. He has an arrogant expression, his bright green eyes giving a somewhat clashing vibe to his dark blue shirt and white-and-gold armor. The second face is that of a huge green man resembling a troll. His hair is all over his face, he has a massive bulging nose, as well as muscular shoulders. In addition, his face is contorted with rage. VEGETA VS HULK Coming Soon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Square Enix vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017